Freddie & Sammy
by MegaSRG13
Summary: The little Sammy from 'Drake & Josh's is all grown up and in high school as he share apartment with Freddie us Freddie has change a lot not a nerdy tech guy anymore.


**' _Freddie & Sammy'_**

 **By: MegaSRG13**

Since Carly is with her dad and Sam move on to somewhere eelse...Freddie has gotten his own apartment which it was the second floor and not the third floor where his mother's apartment at.

Freddie move in with Tito's nephew, Sammy who was the 'Drake & Josh' episode when Josh was his mentor. Freddie and Sammy been bonding for a while until Sammy sees how hotter was Freddie and not just this nerdy tech guy from ICarly show which he suddenly has a crush on him. Sammy is fifthteen while Freddie is seventeen. Puberty got him like a truck and Sammy really gets turn on.

Sammy was sitting on the couch and was watching TV as he was doing his homework assignments for school...Freddie came out the shower as he was wearing only white towel around his waist as he was showing off his bare chest with a little chest hair while he looks so much as the 2.0 of Nathan Kress.

Freddie saw Sammy sitting all alone on the couch during his homework so, Freddie was going to mess Sammy as he will get Sammy attention by letting Sammy see him shirtless and only wearing white towel around his waist.

" Hey Sammy, what are you working on?" Freddie questioned.

" Oh I'm just working on my college Algebra..." Sammy turns around as he see Freddie all wet wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist which Sammy was getting all horny but don't want to show it. " Freddie quit playing and put some clothes on."

" Sammy, you know you like what you see." Freddie grins. " Nobody is here, it's our place. How about you get on your knees and suck my dick."

Sammy stands up from the couch as he walk toward and kiss him and they were making out for a few minutes until Freddie turn on his webcam on and went live on "ICarly" for everyone on social media see them have sex.

Sammy got down on his as he was given Freddie a blowjob just like how he gave Josh's step-brother, Drake Parker a blowjob but, Drake actually fuck him so, he hopes Freddie pound him hard because he likes to be sissy boy and just acts like a girl.

Sammy slobs on his cock and sucking on his balls while Freddie moans.

" Fuck! So glad that I dump Carly and Sam for you." Freddie says as he force his cock directly in Sammy's mouth which make him gag as he ejected out of his mouth.

Freddie raise Sammy up as he turns him and pull down his pants and underwear down as he stare at Sammy's ass as Sammy was grinding on his cock as Freddie was fingering the boy bootyhole as he was licking and fingering at the same time while Sammy was moaning.

" Please Fuck me Freddie." Sammy beg him.

Freddie stands up as he look at the camera, " Hey ICarly viewers get ready because I'm about to fuck this ass up!"

Freddie didn't even use a condom, he just stick his cock deep inside Sammy as he thirst and pound the mess out of Sammy. Sammy was holding onto the wall for grip as he start moaning loud.

Freddie use both of his hands to hold onto Sammy's waist as he pound him and going really fast in vibration.

"Oh! SHIT!" Sammy moans so loud.

Freddie's mom start calling Freddie's phone but, Freddie didn't pay attention as he pounded Sammy so hard you can hear loud.

Freddie eventually busy a nut and came inside Sammy which white cum was coming out of his butt.

Freddie spank Sammy's add as he was happy to have Sammy as his boyfriend. Sammy was like his Beyonce the way Sammy move his hips. Freddie don't need Carly or Dan he got Sammy. Freddie can be comfortable in his own apartment, he don't mind see Sam try on panties or lingerie or wear wigs. Freddie can actually have a future with him.

" Damn bae." Freddie said. " You made came inside you."

" I don't mind at all babe." Sammy smiled. " I'm happy that your cum inside me. I'm all yours."

Sammy twerk on Freddie as Freddie kids on Sammy's neck.

"See ya ICarly fans, I'm taking my bae to the bedroom. " said Freddie as he slap Sammy's ass.


End file.
